magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox World Issue 2
This issue was released in May 2003 and cost £3.99. A DVD came attached to this issue. Explorer Bill Kills - 2 pages (8-9) :Guns blaze as Xbox price slashed to £129, competition quakes as Gates' gladiators scream into battle: Bill's smile belies lethal rage. G.T.A. For. Xbox! (10) 50,000 Go Live (10) Splinter Cell 2 Sneaks in Shadows (11) Halo 2 Shoots Up LA (11) King's Ring Expands, Cash Registers Applaud - The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (12) LMA Manager Shouts for Victory (12) Medal of Honor Team Poached For Call of Duty (14) But WWII Classic Soldiers on - Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (15) Dino Crisis 3 Bares Teeth as Capcom Staggers (16) Xbox Finally Made Green Machine (16) SSX 3 Rips the Mountain Apart (18) Colin McRae Rally 04 Dubious on Live (18) American Present X - David Hodgson (18) Headhunter: Redemption Touches Female Side - 1 page (19) Explorer Extra Half-Life 2 - 2 pages (20-21) The Movies - 1 page (22) Trinity: The Shatter Effect - ½ page (23) Pitfall: The Lost Expedition - ½ page (23) Features Inbox - 2 pages (26-27) War on 3 Fronts - Gary Cutlack - 5 pages (28-32) :Global update time. How is the Xbox doing in the three key territories? How You Can Help Xbox - 4 pages (70-73) Do it Yourself - Gary Cutlack - 4 pages (94-97) :An Xbox, a modchip and a CD burner open up a whole new world of illegal Xbox tinkering. Previews Sonic Heroes - Gary Cutlack - 6 pages (34-39) Counter-Strike - Gary Cutlack - 4 pages (40-43) Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II - Richard Leadbetter - 6 pages (44-49) True Crime: Streets of LA - Pat Garratt - 4 pages (50-53) Mace Griffin: Bounty Hunter - Gary Cutlack - 2 pages (54-55) BC - Tony Horgan - 4 pages (56-59) Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Jay Filmer - 2 pages (60-61) Deus Ex: Invisible War - Jay Filmer - 2 pages (62-63) Vultures - Sebastian Eriksson - 2 pages (64-65) IndyCar Series - Jay Filmer - 2 pages (66-67) Starsky & Hutch - Jay Filmer - 2 pages (68-69) Reviews Other Details Helpdesk Yager - Player's Guide - 5 pages (99-103) Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance - Player's Guide - 6 pages (104-109) Mini-Tips:- :BloodRayne, Red Faction II, Panzer Dragoon Orta, The Sims, The House of the Dead III, State of Emergency, Tao Feng: Fist of the Lotus, V-Rally 3, Rocky, Dead to Rights, Dead or Alive 3, Kung Fu Chaos (110-111) The Lounge DVD Reviews - 4 pages (114-117) Xbox World DVD - 2 pages (118-119) Top Toys - 2 pages (120-121) Buyer's Guide - 4 pages (122-125) Words with ... David X. Cohen (Futurama Executive Producer) - 2 pages (126-127) Adverts PSW Issue 42 (74) PC Gaming Hardware World Issue 1 (98) Other Credits Managing Editor :Tony Horgan Art Editor :Blue Buxton Features Editor :Gary Cutlack Designer :Mark Potts Picture Editor :Paul Brandist Chief Sub-Editor :Ken Campbell Sub Editors :Simon Singleton, Marianne Smedley Contributors :Natasha Aitken, Jon Brown, Cyberbabe 1985, Sebastian Eriksson, Griff, Warren Harrod, David Hodgson, Jane Howdle, Ash Parsons Staff Writer :Jay Filmer Editor-in-Chief :Richard Leadbetter Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox Reviews